Pepper Up Love
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Karena tatapan Jimin adalah api yang membakarnya. Begitu pun dengan wangi Yoongi yang membius Jimin dalam setiap tidurnya. Dan rasa yang membakar mereka seperti dua kutub magnet yang saling tarik-menarik, membuat keduanya terus terikat tanpa bisa berpaling lagi. [BTS. MinYoon. Bottom!Yoongi. YAOI. MPreg. ABO dynamics. Hogwarts!AU. Twoshot.] Untuk; Jimsnoona. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Pepper Up Love © Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **BTS and other characters © God, themselves**

 **Hogwarts and Magical stuffs © J. K Rowling**

 **Rated M. / Romance, Fantasy, Friendship.**

 **Magical!AU. A/B/O Dynamics. YAOI. OOC. Mature Content. Mating Scene. Mpreg!**

 **Hufflepuff!Jimin. Gryffindor!Yoongi. Bottom!Yoongi.**

 **A/N : DLDR, kay. I gain no profit by publishing this story. Namjoon, Seokjin and Yoongi is in the same age, they are in seventh year. So do Jimin, Taehyung and Hoseok who are in sixth year. Jungkook is in fourth year.**

 **Summary : Karena tatapan Jimin adalah api yang membakarnya. Begitu pun dengan wangi Yoongi yang membius Jimin dalam setiap tidurnya. Dan rasa yang membakar mereka seperti dua kutub magnet yang saling tarik-menarik, membuat keduanya terus terikat tanpa bisa berpaling lagi.**

 **Untuk; Jimsnoona's birthday.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim pertandingan Quidditch sudah di mulai. Dan di sinilah Yoongi, menemani Jungkook yang memaksanya untuk ikut menonton pertandingan antara Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor, di mana kekasih Jungkook, Taehyung ada di sana. Bermain sebagai _Chaser_ kebanggaan asrama berlambang musang itu.

Jungkook sudah tidak bisa diam di tempat duduknya. Dia terus saja memekik dan mengatakan bahwa Taehyungnya tengah melihat ke arah sini dan memaksa Yoongi untuk ikut melambai. Dan ketika _namja_ berambut caramel itu mengangkat kepalanya guna melakukan apa yang Jungkook minta, di saat itulah tatapannya bertemu dengan sosok di atas sapu di samping Taehyung. Yang menatapnya intens sembari sesekali mengobrol dengan Taehyung dan berhasil membuat sekujur tubuh Yoongi panas membakar hingga ke tulang.

Keduanya tidak berkedip sama sekali. Seolah saling menyelami manik masing-masing. Dan kemudian tatapan Yoongi jatuh pada bibir sosok itu. Di mana sosok tersebut menyapukan lidahnya untuk membasahi kedua bibirnya. Yoongi sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha mengusir rasa panas yang ia rasakan. Pun ia berusaha untuk tak terpaku pada setiap tatapan yang ditujukan sosok itu padanya.

Karena sungguh, Yoongi bisa merasakan bahwa sosok tersebut tak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun semenjak mereka saling bertemu pandang.

Di sisi Taehyung sendiri, yang melihat sahabatnya seperti sosok yang baru saja bertemu air di tengah padang pasir langsung bersiul dan meledek sang sobat.

"Oh, Jimin, dapat yang menarik, huh?" Taehyung berucap demikian sembari menyenggol _namja_ di samping sapunya itu.

 _Namja_ yang dipanggil Jimin hanya meliriknya sebelum kembali memperhatikan _namja_ berkulit pucat di samping pacar sahabatnya.

"Dia siapa?"

"Siapa?"

"Yang bersama Jungkook."

"Oh…" ekspresi wajah Taehyung benar-benar semangat dan senyuman super lebar menyandangi wajahnya. Ia merangkul sahabatnya masih dengan sapu mereka yang berdampingan. "…dia, Min Yoongi. Kakak sepupunya Kookie."

"Min Yoongi?"

" _Half-blood wizard, bro_."

"Ah. Pantas baru dengar."

Jimin benar-benar tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Yoongi. Melihat bagaimana sosok itu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Jungkook, melihat bagaimana bibirnya bergerak dan membuat Jimin ingin sekali menggigit maupun melumatnya.

Rasa panas dan ingin memiliki yang Jimin rasakan entah mengapa membuatnya ingin mengukung _namja_ itu di bawahnya. Dan pastinya Jimin ingin sekali menanamkan kepemilikan di kulit putih pucat itu agar menjadi miliknya. Pun Jimin merasa yakin sosok itu memang benar-benar ditakdirkan untuknya.

"Dan dia—"

"Omega. Aku tahu, Tae."

"Wow. _How can you_ —"

" _He looks so delicious, ya know_. Rasanya aku ingin mengklaimnya sekarang juga jika diizinkan."

"Pffttt. Santai, bung. Lihat keadaan dulu lah. Memangnya dia mau denganmu? Siapa tahu Yoongi- _hyung_ sudah punya _mate_ , kan?"

Jimin langsung menoleh dan memasang raut penuh tanda tanya pada sahabatnya. "Dia sudah punya?"

Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahu untuk kemudian berlalu dari samping Jimin ketika kapten mereka menyuruh mereka bersiap di formasi yang sudah dibuat. Jimin mengerang kesal mendapati Taehyung mempermainkannya.

Dan Taehyung sudah tersenyum setan karena merasa berhasil membuat Jimin frustasi. Padahal dia sangat tahu bahwa kakak sepupu pacarnya itu masihlah sendiri. Dan belum ada seorang pun yang mengklaim _namja_ manis tersebut.

" _Ya_ Kim Taehyung! Katakan yang sejujurnya?! Dia sudah punya _mate_?"

Taehyung hanya tertawa. " _Why don't you ask him yourself, bro_?"

Jimin langsung berdecak. "Sialan _byuntae_. Awas saja kau."

"Kita menangkan pertandingan ini dulu, _okay_? Setelah itu aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Yoongi- _hyung_."

"Aku tidak berusaha percaya, Tae."

"Sialan."

Saat Taehyung selesai mengumpat itulah peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai berbunyi. Jimin selaku _Seeker_ secepat kilat melesat mencari _Snitch_ untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini. Ia membawa sapunya agak naik ke atas, agak jauh dari lapangan. Melihat bagaimana teman-temannya saling mengoper _Quaffle_.

Jimin sontak berteriak saat Taehyung memasukkan bola dengan nilai 10 itu. Lalu ia mulai mengendarai sapunya lagi, berusaha mencari Si Emas Kecil yang sangat sulit terlihat dan terbangnya cepat juga gesit. Sembari dirinya menghindari kebrutalan _Bludger_ yang bisa saja mematahkan kaki maupun tangannya. Pun tanpa ia sadar, matanya jatuh lagi pada sosok Yoongi yang dengan sangat serius menonton pertandingan ini.

Maka dengan gilanya, Jimin melesat ke arah tempat duduk kekasih sahabatnya, Jungkook yang sedang memekik senang di tempatnya. Melempar senyum yang membuat siapapun mimisan hanya karena melihatnya.

"Loh?! Jimin sedang apa di sini? Sana cari _Snitch_!"

"Ssst, berisik Jungkook. Aku punya urusan sebentar di sini." Jimin menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah Jungkook dan hanya memokuskan pandangannya pada Yoongi yang juga ikut mengernyit.

Jimin lalu menjulurkan satu tangannya dengan senyuman super _sexy_ menyandangi bibirnya dan berucap. "Park Jimin, salam kenal, Yoongi- _hyung_."

Yoongi langsung tersentak dan hanya memandangi uluran tangan Jimin dengan ekspresi datar khasnya. Melihat itu, Jimin pun tertawa dan tetap menunggu Yoongi menyambutnya. Sampai akhirnya Jungkooklah yang mengambil tangan _hyung_ nya lalu mengaitkannya pada uluran tangan Jimin.

Sedetik-dua detik, seperti terkena mantra pembeku, Yoongi tak berkedip, ia pun hanya bisa merasakan betapa besar dan hangatnya tangan Jimin. Namun yang lebih Yoongi rasa, sentuhan itu seakan membakarnya. Pun ia kemudian kembali tersadar disusul mengernyitkan dahinya saat Jimin berucap lagi dengan seringai _sexy_ di sudut bibirnya yang membuat Yoongi ingin menarik Jimin kemudian menciumnya. "Hei _hyung_ , jika aku mendapatkan _Snitch_ nya, boleh tidak aku meminta hadiah darimu?"

Yoongi langsung tersentak dan melirik ke seluruh penjuru dan mendapati semua anak-anak yang menonton melihat ke arahnya. Apalagi anak-anak Slytherin kurang kerjaan yang katanya ingin membunuh waktu dengan menonton pertandingan ini sambil mencibirnya. Pemuda berambut caramel itu segera melepaskan tangan Jimin yang masih menggenggam tangannya. "Kau gila."

" _I am_. Jadi?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu—Jimin?"

"Ah, bagaimana jika aku mendapatkan _Snitch_ nya, hadiah darimu adalah… Hogsmeade akhir pekan ini?"

"OHOK." Suara batuk pura-pura langsung terdengar dan ternyata itu berasal dari Hoseok yang masih cedera dan tidak bisa ikut bertanding bersama Hufflepuff yang lain dan berakhir di bangku penonton. "Terima sajalah, Yoongi- _hyung_ ~"

Yoongi mengabaikan saja ucapan Hoseok lalu beralih lagi ke arah Jimin dan menjawab. "Kau benar-benar gila."

" _Like I said, I am. So_?"

"A—"

"OI, PARK! KAU HARUSNYA TAHU BAHWA _SNITCH_ NYA BARU SAJA MELEWATIMU, BODOH!" Alexander –sang kapten tim asrama Hufflepuff berteriak nyaring. Dan mungkin saja orang itu memakai _sonorous_ supaya Jimin mendengarnya.

" _SHIT_. IYA-IYA! BERISIK SEKALI SIH." Jimin balas berteriak lalu beralih lagi pada Yoongi, berbicara lembut pada _namja_ pucat tersebut sebelum melesat pergi dengan kedipan menggodanya ke arah Yoongi. "Aku bisa meminta jawabanmu nanti, _hyung_. Tolong semangati aku, _okay, love_?"

 _Terkutuklah Park Jimin itu_ , batin Yoongi kesal. Walau niatnya ingin mengumpat, Yoongi hanya diam saja dan melihat bagaimana Jimin bertarung melawan _Seeker_ dari tim asramanya, Gryffindor.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu melesat cepat ke angkasa saat matanya menangkap bola kecil berwarna emas yang terbang dengan begitu gesit. _Seeker_ dari tim lawan juga melihat benda itu dan mereka berdua mulai memperebutkan _Snitch_ bernilai 150 angka tersebut.

Bola emas tersebut seolah mempermainkan mereka. _Snitch_ 150 angka itu terbang di belakang _Bludger_ yang tengah melesat brutal dan para _Beater_ dari masing-masing tim berusaha untuk menyingkirkannya.

Tiba-tiba _Snitch_ meluncur turun membuat Jimin dan Dominik –sang _Seeker_ Gryffindor ikut membawa sapunya ke bawah. Mereka berdua melesat begitu kencang berusaha untuk meraih bola emas kecil itu. Kedua tangan mereka terjulur namun beberapa meter hampir sampai ke tanah, si _Snicth_ menukik ke atas lagi membuat kedua _Seeker_ itu mengerang kesal. Namun Jimin lebih cepat, ia langsung melajukan sapunya dan terus berusaha menangkap benda bulat itu.

Dominik menyusul di belakang dengan kilat. Para penonton sudah berteriak gemas begitu pun Jungkook dan Yoongi yang bingung harus mendukung siapa. Tanpa sadar Yoongi meremas tangannya dengan Jungkook yang mencengkram lengannya. Mereka bisa melihat bahwa dua _Seeker_ itu kembali menjulurkan kedua tangan mereka bersiap meraih bola emas itu selagi anggota tim mereka yang lain masih berusaha mencetak skor dengan memasukkan _Quaffle_ ke dalam gawang.

Hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi tangan mereka menggapai _Snitch_ , _Madam_ Blake menajamkan pandangannya dan—

 **PRIIIIIT!**

"350-280 untuk Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff menaaaaang!"

Sorak-sorai keceriaan bergemuruh di lapangan itu. Panji-panji asrama Hufflepuff makin berkibar dan Yoongi langsung bangkit begitu saja untuk kemudian meninggalkan Jungkook yang secepat itu juga menyusul kakak sepupunya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ mau ke manaaa?"

"Balik ke asrama."

"Ngapain?"

"Tidur, Kook. Atau ngerjain essai."

"Yah tapi Kookie belum ngucapin selamat ke Taetae~"

"Ya sudah tunggu saja. _Hyung_ balik ke asrama."

Jungkook langsung cemberut mendengar itu. Ia buru-buru memegang lengan kakak sepupunya supaya tidak pergi. "Temani Kookieee~"

"Tidak."

" _Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung_ ~"

"Sampai nanti makan malam, Kookie."

Yoongi melepas pegangan Jungkook pada tangannya dengan pelan lalu berlalu membuat jubahnya tersingkap dan sedikit berkibar. Jungkook yang ditinggal begitu makin memanyunkan bibirnya sampai ada yang mengecup bibir _pout_ nya tersebut.

"Taetae!"

"Ups, _sorry_. Lagipula siapa suruh manyun di tengah jalan begitu, hm?" Jungkook hanya menghela napas lalu mengucapkan selamat pada kekasihnya. Di dekat mereka Jimin hanya memutar bola mata dan mencari keberadaan Yoongi.

"Mana kakak sepupumu, Kook?"

"Kembali ke asrama, tuh."

"Kenapa tidak dicegah?"

"Sudaaaaaaah. Yoongi- _hyung_ itu kan keras kepala. Maaf saja Kookie kalah terus kalau adu argumen sama dia," balas Jungkook sembari memainkan jarinya di helaian poni Taehyung.

Jimin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. "Sudahlah. Aku duluan, Tae. Gerah, mau mandi."

"Oke sobat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung seminggu sudah Jimin berusaha untuk mendekati Yoongi yang dengan mudah menghindarinya. Dari berusaha mendekatinya di Aula Besar saat makan pagi, siang dan malam, atau ketika ada jam kosong, tetapi nyatanya Yoongi bisa dengan mudah lepas begitu saja.

Jimin frustasi. Ia ingin sekali mengikat Yoongi agar tak kabur darinya. Karena Demi Tuhan wangi tubuh Yoongi bisa tercium padahal jarak mereka lumayan jauh. Jimin, sebagai seorang Alfa bertanya-tanya, apakah bau tubuh Omega sebegitu menguar di sekeliling? Bukankah hanya saat masa _heat_ saja?

Entahlah. Jimin terlalu malas untuk berpikir. Dari sekian banyak Beta dan (sedikit) Omega di dalam kastil ini, baru sekarang Jimin merasa frustasi karena wangi Yoongi. Memang bukan rahasia lagi bahwa di sekolah sihir itu terdapat banyak siswa dengan statusnya yang berbeda-beda.

Tidak sedikit juga Beta yang berusaha menarik perhatian Jimin, namun tetap… jika itu bukan _mate-_ nya, Jimin merasa tidak tertarik untuk mencoba sekalipun mereka akan dengan sukarela memberikan leher mereka untuk Jimin klaim. Sekarang… yang Jimin inginkan hanyalah Min Yoongi. Tetapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali mendapatkan sosok itu?

Jimin tetap menaruh pandangannya pada punggung _namja_ manis berkulit pucat yang wanginya bisa Jimin cium dari tempatnya duduk. Ia menghela napas sembari sesekali menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Makan dulu yang benar, sob. Baru memelototi punggung Yoongi- _hyung_."

"Dia gesit."

" _Yeah_ …"

"Untung dia tidak masuk Slytherin. _Heck_ … apa yang terjadi nanti."

" _Almost_ , sobat. Kudengar dari Kookie, ibunya Yoongi- _hyung_ dulu di Slytherin."

"Serius?" Jimin langsung menoleh pada teman sekamarnya sejak kelas satu itu. " _Yeah_ , tapi dia tidak cocok di sana."

Taehyung mengangguk dan ikut melihat ke arah meja Gryffindor, lalu melempar senyum dan lambaian pada pacarnya, Jungkook di sana.

Jungkook yang melihat itu balas melambai dan menyengir. Lalu melirik Jimin di samping Taehyung yang melihat ke arah sosok di depan Jungkook. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menyenggol tangan kakak sepupunya dengan ujung garpu yang ia pakai.

Yoongi memasang wajah bertanya. Jungkook langsung menunjuk ke arah belakang. "Jimin memandangi _hyung_ terus, tuh."

"Oh."

" _Ish_. Serius, _hyung_!"

"Lalu aku harus apa, Kook?"

"Balas kedip sih, Yoongi." Orang di samping Yoongi, Seokjin yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil menyahut.

Yoongi langsung mendelik pada sosok itu. "Berisik, Jin. Kalau mau kau saja."

"Wah, maaf saja. Aku sudah punya Namjoonie."

"Ga nanya."

Yoongi memakan sarapannya dengan wajah super kesal. Bukannya ia tidak bisa merasakan tatapan Jimin, tapi tolong katakan padanya kenapa respon tubuhnya sebegini berlebihan. Rasa panas yang membakarnya seolah ia meminum ramuan _Pepper Up_ , dan hal itu membuat Yoongi gila. Juga hasrat di mana ia ingin menarik dasi Jimin dan mencium bibirnya sampai dia sendiri lupa siapa dirinya.

Tetapi kenapa? Yoongi pun tidak mengerti.

"Kau tertarik padanya, kan?"

"Siapa?"

"Jimin."

"Yang bilang?"

"Aku, tentu saja." Seokjin menoleh ke belakang sedikit untuk melihat ke arah Jimin dan Taehyung, lalu berpaling untuk menyuap sesendok makanannya dan bertemu pandangan dengan tunangannya di Slytherin sana, Namjoon. Setelahnya ia melihat lagi ke arah Yoongi. "Dia itu Alfa, kan?"

"Lalu?"

" _Come on,_ kawan. Aku bisa merasakan kalau kau terbakar sekarang, Yoong. Sumpah rasanya aku bisa memasak sesuatu dengan suhu tubuhmu itu."

"Diam, Jin. Dan makan sarapanmu saja."

"Serius, Yoongi," Seokjin menjeda kalimatnya sebentar untuk meminum isi piala di dekatnya. Lalu memulai kembali, "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan dia mengklaimmu? Aku tahu kau mau."

"Kau gila."

" _Yeah, I know. But_ … kau masih ingat tentang Leo dari Slytherin itu, bukan? _He wants you but you reject him. Come on_. Kau tentu masih bisa merasakan dendamnya sampai sekarang karena kau menolaknya. Setidaknya, jika Jimin mengklaimmu, akan ada yang melindungimu."

Pemuda berambut caramel itu menghela napas, lalu menoleh ke arah sahabatnya. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Seokjin."

Seokjin pun balas menghela napas –kasar. "Oke, kau bisa. Tetapi selama seminggu ini kau menghindari si Jimin itu, di saat kau sendiri tahu kau menginginkannya, bukankah itu gila?"

"Kau lebih gila jika membiarkan sahabatmu ini diklaim oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya seminggu yang lalu. _For God's sake_ , ke mana saja ia selama 6 tahun ini baru tahu aku ada di sekolah ini?"

"Kau sendiri tidak tahu tentang dia, kan?"

Yoongi langsung diam. Paginya sudah benar-benar hancur karena sesungguhnya perkataan Seokjin semuanya benar. Iya, Yoongi tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa tatapan Jimin yang membuatnya seakan terbakar itu menimbulkan sensasi sendiri dalam dirinya. Yoongi juga tidak menampik jika ia menginginkannya. Tetapi kenapa?

"Bisa saja kan, kalau dia itu _mate_ -mu."

"Opini darimana lagi itu."

"Insting."

"Beta bisa ngeinsting soal _mate_ sahabatnya yang merupakan Omega?"

"Yeee, jangan salah. Biasanya instingku tepat. Buktinya Kookie dan Taehyung?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau saja, Jin." Yoongi tiba-tiba bangkit membuat Jin maupun Jungkook yang sedari tadi menyimak mengernyitkan alis bertanya. Namun sebelum keduanya sempat berucap, Yoongi sudah bicara lebih dahulu. "Ada yang tertinggal. Aku akan kembali ke asrama dulu. Kalian duluan saja."

Seokjin dan Jungkook pun hanya mengangguk, lalu membiarkan Yoongi meninggalkan Aula Besar, di mana mereka tidak melihat bahwa ada dua orang dari asrama berbeda mengikuti kepergian pemuda berambut caramel tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi keluar dari lubang lukisan _Fat Lady_ untuk menuju kelas pertamanya hari itu. Kini ia sudah memasuki tahun terakhirnya, tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts dan sebentar lagi menjalani _NEWT_. Ia tak menyadari bahwa ketika ia berbelok di koridor, dua orang berbeda memperhatikannya dari jauh. Namun salah satu di antara mereka, mengambil tongkatnya dan siap melemparkan kutukan ke arahnya.

Tetapi di satu sisi, sosok lain yang lebih cepat tanggap itu sontak ikut mengeluarkan tongkatnya untuk kemudian merapal mantra pemanggil, membuat tubuh Yoongi bergerak ke arahnya. " _Accio_!"

Tubuh Yoongi langsung bereaksi, bergerak ke arah si perapal mantra, Pun ketika ia sadar, ia kemudian sontak melihat sosok yang ada di depannya dan mendapati wajah Jimin hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

"J-jimin?"

"Ssttt. Kita pergi dulu dari sini," balas Jimin lalu membawa Yoongi pergi. Ketika menemukan pintu yang merupakan ruang kecil untuk menyimpan sapu, Jimin membawanya ke sana. Hal tersebut untuk sekedar menghilang dari sosok yang ingin menyakiti Yoongi itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin bertanya ketika mereka hanya berdua di ruangan sempit itu.

Yoongi yang dipojokkan Jimin hanya memalingkan wajahnya kemudian menjawab pelan. "Akan lebih baik kalau kau sedikit menjauh."

Mendengar itu, Jimin dibuat tersenyum. Seringai seksi menyandangi sudut bibirnya. Bukannya menjauh, Jimin justru semakin menempelkan tubuh mereka membuat napas masing-masing memberat.

"Aku tidak yakin aku mau… untuk menjauhkan tubuhku dari wangimu."

Satu tangan Jimin terangkat untuk menyampirkan poni Yoongi yang menutupi matanya. Lalu _namja_ berambut hitam itu berbisik tepat di telinga Yoongi yang sudah memerah. "Wangimu membuatku gila, Yoongi."

Yoongi menggeliat saat hangat napas Jimin menyapa sekitar telinga ke lehernya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya guna menciptakan jarak di antara tubuhnya dan sosok di depannya ini.

"Jimin—"

Hela napas keduanya memberat akan bau masing-masing yang merasuk ke indera penciuman. Jimin sendiri sudah menggigit bibir gemas karena ingin sekali menandai leher sosok di depannya. Atau Yoongi yang benar-benar ingin menyerah dan membiarkan Jimin melakukan apapun. Tetapi mungkin Yoongi ingin merasakan dulu bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan _Jimin_ sampai _mati_.

"Jimin—m-menjauh…"

"Kau menginginkanku, Yoongi- _hyung_."

"Hhhh… ughh…" Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya masih sambil menahan tubuh Jimin agar tidak terlalu menghimpitnya. "Aku harus masuk… hhhh… kelas… Jimhh."

Kepala pemuda berambut caramel itu pusing bukan main. Wangi _manly_ Jimin, tubuhnya yang keras dan kekar dan hangat napasnya membuat Yoongi benar-benar gila. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena panas yang membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Yoongi sedari tadi masih memalingkan wajah. Saking menyerahnya karena Jimin tak mau menjauh, maka lelaki manis itu pun memutuskan untuk melihat wajah Jimin di depannya.

Jarak wajah mereka benar-benar tipis saat pada akhirnya Jimin memilih untuk memundurkan wajahnya sedikit, agar dia bisa melihat wajah Yoongi. Mata Jimin setengah terbuka karena indera penciumannya masih fokus menghirup semua bau yang menguar dari tubuh Yoongi.

Karena pada dasarnya, seorang Alfa tidak akan bisa menolak _pheromone_ yang dikeluarkan seorang Omega, apalagi jika Omega itu adalah _mate_ nya, seseorang yang digariskan untuk mendampinginya.

Maka di sinilah Jimin, selama 16 tahun hidup, dan beberapa tahun lalu menjalani hidup sebagai Alfa, pun selama di Hogwarts ia harus menghadapi banyak Beta yang berusaha mengambil perhatiannya, baru kali ini ada sosok yang benar-benar membuat Jimin tak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja.

Dan bodohnya ia baru mengetahui keberadaan orang itu ketika sosoknya sudah akan lulus beberapa bulan lagi. Selama dia hidup, Jimin benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang ini.

"Jiminhh…"

"Humm?" Jimin menatap Yoongi yang juga menatapnya. Lalu _namja_ bersurai sekelam malam itu membawa tatapannya ke leher Yoongi, dan menjalankan hidungnya untuk menggesekkannya di bawah telinganya. Membuat tangan Yoongi yang tadinya mengepal di depan dada Jimin menjadi meremas jubahnya.

" _Fuck_. Min Yoongi, _you drive me nuts. Just let me bite you and you_ are _mine_."

Jimin menjilat bibirnya masih sambil matanya menatapi leher Yoongi. Pun Yoongi yang sudah gelap mata makin mencengkram jubah Jimin kemudian balas berbisik di depan bibir _namja_ itu setelah tadi ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar mendongak dan jatuh pada pesona Jimin. " _Just shut up and fuck me…_ "

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Jimin meraup bibir tipis yang sedari tadi menguarkan napas yang memberat. Yoongi dengan sigap membalasnya dan membuat ciuman itu makin intens.

Kedua tangan Yoongi kini benar-benar berlabuh di leher Jimin, menariknya lebih dekat, membuatnya benar-benar terpojok di dinding batu di belakangnya. Sedangkan tangan-tangan Jimin dengan tergesa melepas dasi merah-emas milik Yoongi disusul membuka jubahnya. Namun sepertinya Jimin benar-benar tidak sabar. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian mengambil tongkatnya dan mengayunkannya singkat, sehingga membuat tubuh Yoongi terbebas dari seluruh pakaiannya.

Jari-jemari Jimin terus berkelana ke mana pun. Seolah begitu terampil untuk mematrinya dalam ingatan dengan Yoongi yang meresponnya sama bergairah. Bibir mereka yang masih bertaut tak sama sekali terlepas sekalipun oksigen mulai menipis.

Yoongi bahkan menaikkan satu kakinya melingkari pinggang Jimin saking tak bisa lagi menahan efek panas yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya ketika Jimin menggesekkan _bagian bawah_ tubuh mereka.

"Ughh…" Yoongi menggeliat ketika merasakan jari Jimin menyapa _manhole_ nya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Mengapa ia harus mengelak ketika tubuhnya menginginkan semua ini?

 _Slick_ miliknya sudah mengalir membuatnya benar-benar basah. Jimin menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Ia merasa Yoongi seolah benar-benar siap untuk ia masuki. Maka Jimin memutuskan untuk memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam _manhole_ Yoongi, merenggangkannya agar lubang tersebut siap menerima kejantanannya.

Sembari melakukan itu, Jimin menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Yoongi. Hidungnya menggesek-gesek di sana, berusaha mengambil semua bau yang menguar. Ia tidak cukup gila untuk langsung menanamkan tanda di leher putih pucat itu, setidaknya ia harus menunggu. Menunggu sampai Yoongi benar-benar menawarkan lehernya untuk ia gigit dan mereka akan bersama selamanya.

"Anghh…" desahan yang Yoongi keluarkan membuat Jimin menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu agak menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Yoongi yang merona merah. "Kau… benar-benar siap untukku, hm? _It seems like you are ready to get marked… by me_."

" _In your dream_ , Jimin…" balas Yoongi refleks sembari melempar senyum manisnya.

Isi kepalanya yang kacau setidaknya masih membiarkan Yoongi berpikir agar berhati-hati untuk mencegah Jimin memberinya tanda klaim yang takkan bisa Yoongi tampik selamanya. Namun Jimin sepertinya punya cara yang ia tak pernah duga.

" _You want me_ ," bisik Jimin dengan suara _husky_ yang membuat Yoongi langsung menegang, dan membuatnya menjepit jari Jimin di _manhole_ nya.

Tetapi Yoongi kemudian menatap sosok di depannya menggoda. Pemuda berambut caramel itu mengedipkan matanya lalu membalas di depan bibir Jimin. " _But you want me… more_. Sampai kau merasa gila."

" _Fuck_."

Pun Yoongi hanya tersenyum mendengar umpatan itu dan detik setelahnya mengerang keras karena Jimin memasukinya tanpa aba-aba. Kepalanya terlempar ke belakang sampai terkantuk dinding batu, namun Jimin yang saking merasa nikmat tak peduli akan hal itu. Bersatu dengan Yoongi, rasanya bagai ada di surga.

" _Goddammit. You're so tight_ , Yoongi."

" _I do_ …" hela napas mereka yang terputus-putus mengisi lemari sapu itu dan tak menjadi satu-satunya suara yang ada. Bunyi kulit yang saling bertabrakan pun memenuhi ruangan kecil tersebut, juga dengan desahan dan erangan Yoongi yang mengudara. Sekalipun Jimin berusaha untuk menanamkan ciuman-ciuman di bibir tipis itu, respon yang Yoongi berikan selalu berhasil lolos dari bibir manisnya.

Dengan satu kaki yang senantiasa melingkari pinggang Jimin, dan Jimin yang sedang semangat menghujamkan _milik_ nya ke dalam Yoongi membuat dua pemuda itu merasa gila. Tak ada satu kata pun yang bisa mewakili sensasi luar biasa yang mereka rasakan kini.

Tak peduli lagi soal apapun. Ketika ritme gerakan makin meningkat, dan Jimin berhasil meredam semua desahan yang Yoongi keluarkan, puncak kebersamaan mereka pun hampir dekat. Jimin sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika setelah ini ia tidak mengklaim _namja_ dalam dekapannya ini? Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang?

Maka Jimin melepas lumatannya dan secepat kilat membawa bibirnya pada perpotongan leher Yoongi. Lidahnya menjulur untuk menjilatnya, lalu ia mengemutnya menciptakan jejak keunguan di sana. Dan di saat ia menampilkan giginya untuk menanamkan klaim, dan di saat itu juga Jimin hampir sampai… Yoongi lebih cepat dengan mendorongnya penuh tenaga sekalipun awalnya ia mengerang keras akan kegiatan mereka.

Pemuda caramel itu menatap mata Jimin seolah minta maaf. Lalu men _summon_ tongkat sihirnya dan merapal mantra pembersih pada dirinya, memakai pakaiannya dan berlalu dari hadapan Jimin yang masih terpaku setelah sebelumnya mengecup sekilas bibir _namja_ itu disertai bisikan. "Maaf… tapi mungkin tidak sekarang Jimin- _ah_ …"

Dan benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu ruang kecil tersebut. Meninggalkan Jimin yang tergugu tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian di lemari sapu itu. Hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi tak sedikitpun terlihat ada kemajuan. Namun di antara mereka berdua, mungkin Jiminlah yang paling frustasi. Karena Demi Apa, ia bahkan bisa mencium wangi Yoongi padahal jarak mereka itu benar-benar jauh. Dan itu membuatnya benar-benar gila.

Jimin mengusak rambutnya yang justru membuatnya makin menawan. Ia mengabaikan saja semua tatapan teman-teman asramanya saat ia memilih menggalau di sofa ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff sampai Taehyung dan Hoseok bergabung bersamanya.

" _Yo, what's up, bro_?"

"Tutup mulut."

" _Come on, mate. Seriously,_ ada apa denganmu?"

" _Shut up_ , Tae. Pergi sana."

Namun Taehyung tidak pergi. Ia tetap duduk mengapit Jimin bersama Hoseok sampai _namja_ yang sering dipanggil Hosiki itu berbicara. "Soal Yoongi- _hyung_ lagi?"

Dan saat itulah Jimin menghela napas kasar dan mengangguk. Ia benar-benar kelihatan sangat depresi.

"Kenapa sih?"

"Entahlah."

"Hah?"

"Bagaimana caranya agar dia mau ku-klaim?"

"Kau-apa? Tunggu… kau sungguhan serius dengannya?"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku sedang bercanda, Muka Kuda?" Jimin melirik sinis pada Hoseok yang mengernyitkan dahinya.

Teman sekamarnya itu justru ikut bersandar pada punggung sofa menemani Jimin di sana, dengan Taehyung yang hanya memperhatikan mereka. "Cekokin _Amortentia_ , sih."

"Basi."

" _Love potion_?"

"Apa bedanya?"

"Sama saja sih. Hmmm, bagaimana kalau—biar aku dan Tae yang menjebaknya untuk tinggal di sebuah kelas kosong lalu—"

"Bentar, Hosiki, kau hanya akan membuat Yoongi-hyung _mati_ karena Jimin pasti akan _memakannya_ habis-habisan."

"Memang itu kan tujuannya?"

"Haaahhh…" Jimin menghela napas makin lelah. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu bangkit meninggalkan dua sahabatnya. "Ide kalian bodoh semua. Sudahlah."

Jimin sudah hampir keluar pintu asrama, Taehyung dengan cepat merespon. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Perpus."

"Ngapain?"

"Mengencani _Madam_ Shuu?"

" _Shit_ serius?"

"Mengutuk Jungkook-mu, Tae."

"HEI!"

Namun Jimin sudah menghilang di balik pintu asrama meninggalkan Taehyung yang berpikir keras dan Hoseok yang hanya memutar bola mata, namun berniat menggoda temannya sejak kelas satu itu.

"Mungkin Jungkook—"

"ARGH TUNGGU KAU PARK JIMIN?! MENJAUH DARI JUNGKOOKKU!"

Dan pemuda dengan helaian coklat itu pun meninggalkan Hoseok yang sudah geleng-geleng sambil tertawa mengejek lalu memilih untuk berlalu ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi membalikkan halaman buku yang dibukanya di meja perpustakaan dengan kasar kemudian menyalin isinya ke dalam perkamen miliknya yang sejak tadi sudah agak kusut saking Yoongi frustasi mengerjakannya.

Jungkook, Seokjin dan Namjoon di dekat Yoongi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat _mood_ kakak serta sahabat mereka yang buruk itu. Tetapi karena Seokjin sudah memendamnya berhari-hari dan benar-benar penasaran, maka ia pun bertanya dengan mengabaikan tatapan sinis yang Yoongi gunakan untuk membalas pertanyaannya. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini jadi seperti macan betina yang kelaparan."

"HAH?"

"Sssttt, Yoongi- _hyung_ dilarang berisik di perpustakaan tau." Jungkook berucap begitu, namun langsung diam lagi saat Yoongi menatapnya tajam.

Pemuda caramel itu mengabaikan mereka dan fokus lagi pada tugasnya. Namun sepertinya Namjoon belum puas akan hal itu.

"Hei, Gryffindork."

"Bicara lagi kusobek mulutmu, Namjoon."

" _Seriously_. Aku ingin tanya. Sejujurnya aku ingin menanyakan ini sejak lama tetapi tidak jadi."

"Berisik cepat tanya. Apa Slytherin itu bertele-tele hanya untuk bertanya saja?"

Namjoon balas mendengus mendengar itu. "Lehermu itu, siapa yang berani menandaimu dengan _hickey_ seperti itu?"

 **DEG!**

Yoongi sontak mengangkat tangannya untuk menutupi bekas yang Namjoon katakan. Ia langsung diam namun Namjoon bertanya lagi. "Seseorang sudah mengklaimmu? Siapa bedebah yang berani melakukannya? Katakan kalau itu bukan si Leo brengsek itu?"

Namjoon mungkin bertanya dengan santai tanpa menunjukkan emosi, tetapi percayalah, bahwa bersahabat dengan Namjoon sejak kecil sudah membuat Yoongi yakin bahwa nada suara yang dipakai sahabatnya menyiratkan bahwa ia kesal, marah dan khawatir akan ketidaktahuan mengenai siapa yang membuat _kissmark_ di leher Yoongi.

"Aku diam dua minggu ini karena Seokjin bilang aku tidak perlu khawatir –padahal dia sendiri khawatir. Tapi kau justru terlihat makin mengkhawatirkan. Kau tidak mau membuat _Aunty_ Jeon, orang tuaku begitu pun orang tua Seokjin menjadi khawatir juga, kan?"

Yoongi makin terdiam mendengarnya. Ia pun menumpukan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya diam-diam. Ia bahkan benar-benar lupa soal mereka beberapa minggu ini hanya karena seorang Park Jimin yang bisa membuatnya gila dalam sekejap itu.

Bagaimana mungkin Yoongi lupa soal mereka, yang sudah dengan baik hati membesarkan Yoongi di saat Yoongi telah kehilangan keluarga saat ia masih kecil? Bagaimana mungkin Yoongi benar-benar menjadi bodoh begini? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia lakukan?

"Yoong—"

"Bukan Leo, _okay_. Aku sudah akan membunuhnya kalau itu dia yang melakukannya."

"Lalu siapa?"

Yoongi diam lagi. Namun kali ini Seokjin yang bersuara. "Apa itu Jimin?"

' _Shit_.' Yoongi langsung mengumpat dalam hati. Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap ketiga orang di depannya. Pemuda manis itu menghela napas pasrah, mungkin sudah waktunya ia mengaku pada mereka. "Ya."

" _FUCKING HELL ARE YOU SERIOUS_ MIN—hmmphh."

"Ssttt, kau tidak mau diusir _Madam_ Shuu kan, sayang?" Namjoon membekap mulut _mate_ -nya dengan tangannya sambil berbisik. Matanya mengawasi sekitar mereka yang untungnya tidak terganggu.

Seokjin menggeleng membuat Namjoon melepaskan bekapannya. Jungkook di tempat duduknya hanya diam saja karena bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Fuih. _So_ , _what happened between you_ _two_? TUNGGU! Dia tidak—mengklaimmu, kan?"

"Belum."

"Yoong, serius, kalian ngapain aja sampai ada— _hickey_ seperti itu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Err…" Seokjin dan Namjoon saling melirik, tak yakin dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Jungkook pun hanya melanjutkan mengerjakan essainya karena merasa tidak mengerti mengenai subjek yang para kakaknya bicarakan itu.

Sampai akhirnya Yoongi pun memperjelasnya. "Kami _bercinta_ , _may be_."

" _Yes, of course you a—YOU WHAT_?!"

" _Aish_ , Jinnie tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak?"

"Namjoon, oh, tidakkah kau dengar barusan Yoongi bilang—"

"Aku dengar. Tapi _please_ , suaramu dikecilin sedikit bisa, sayang?"

Seokjin membalasnya dengan mengangguk lagi. Kemudian pasangan itu menatap ke arah Yoongi kembali, melempar tatapan tanya yang mau tak mau Yoongi balas dengan helaan napas –lagi. " _Well_ , itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tetapi yang jelas—tiba-tiba aku sudah terjebak bersamanya di lemari sapu dan kami—well, _bercinta_."

Sejujurnya mereka ingin tertawa karena tempat yang dipilih sahabatnya sangat tidak etis. Namun tidak jadi. Tetapi kemudian Namjoon sontak bertanya. " _He came inside you_?"

Namjoon sangat tahu sekali mengenai _masalah_ serius sahabatnya ini. Seokjin di samping Namjoon diam-diam mengiyakan dan ikut khawatir.

" _No_. Aku mendorongnya saat dia akan… _keluar_ dan hampir mengklaimku."

"Kenapa?"

"Jin…"

"Maksudku… _well, okay_ kau boleh mendorongnya saat dia akan _keluar_ di dalammu, tetapi kenapa tidak kau biarkan dia mengklaimmu?"

"Jin, kita sudah membicarakan ini berulang kali, bukan? Aku belum—"

"Sebentar lagi masa _heat_ mu dimulai, Yoongi. Kau yakin obat-obatan itu akan mengatasinya?"

"Entahlah."

"Jujur, apa yang kau rasakan mengenai Jimin?"

"Aku—" kali ini, Jungkook yang awalnya sibuk dengan perkamennya langsung memasang telinga untuk mendengar jawaban kakak sepupunya. "—menginginkannya. Iya, aku tidak menampik itu. Dan tatapan sialannya itu benar-benar serasa membakarku. Rasanya aku ingin menarik dasinya lalu—"

"Menciumnya sampai kau sendiri pingsan dan lupa siapa dirimu."

"… _true_."

Maka keempatnya diam. Yoongi yang paling diam karena ia masih saja berpikir kenapa ia harus menghindar dan kenapa dia bisa lupa pada keluarganya yang super baik itu?

"—jagamu."

"Hah?"

"Biarkan dia mengklaimmu sehingga dia bisa menjagamu," ulang Namjoon.

"Aku masih bisa—"

"Kuperhatikan Jimin juga tersiksa. Sepertinya dia bisa mencium baumu dari jarak yang bahkan sangat jauh. Sama halnya ketika sebelum aku menjadikan Seokjin sebagai _mate_ -ku. Yoong, bisa saja dia itu _mate_ -mu."

"Namjoon jangan ikutan tunanganmu."

"Serius. Apalagi Jimin sudah memberikanmu _kissmark_ , dia sudah menyentuh lehermu, itu artinya dia orang pertama yang bisa mengklaimmu ketika kau siap."

" _Bloody hell_. Kenapa kita jadi membicarakan ini?"

"Ada baiknya, kan? Lagipula, aku benar-benar menyarankan bahwa kau butuh pasangan untuk masa _heat_ mu kali ini."

"Tidak, tentu saja. Aku bisa—"

"Kau. Butuh. Pasangan. Kali. Ini. Min Yoongi."

Kali itu, Yoongi memilih diam daripada menjawab sahabatnya. Ia melirik sekilas Seokjin yang masih menatapnya, begitu pun ke arah Jungkook yang hanya memasang tampang polos –namun Yoongi yakin anak itu mendukung dua orang lain di sampingnya.

Hah, Yoongi hanya bingung bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan semua ini?

"Dan kau perlu bilang mengenai _masalah_ mu itu pada Jimin jika kau memutuskan kau siap diklaim olehnya. Secepatnya, sebelum masa _heat_ mu datang."

Yoongi hanya mengusak surainya frustasi sampai ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya dan membawanya keluar tanpa mendengarkan ocehan Seokjin maupun Namjoon yang memperingatkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Yup**_ _, hello again, guys._ **Yumi** _'s here. This is dedicated for ma beloved sista,_ **Jimsnoona** _; and actually want to post it in her birthday but… she told me that she need something 'mecum' in this Saturday night XD And, here it is._

 **For Jimsnoona** , _hopefully you like it. Request_ -an lu tentang **trope ABO Dynamics+Mpreg** yang menyiksa otak wkwk. _But I put passion into this_. Pokoknya moga suka. Lanjutannya sesuai permintaan lo, di _post_ pas hari H, eah. _And Mpreg_ -nya muncul di _next chap_ wkwk.

 **Btw** , Yumi _re-edit_ bagian glossarium(?) istilah-istilah yang ada di HarPot bagi yang belum tau. _Here it is_ ;

 **a. Quiddicth;** olahraga sihir dengan media sapu terbang. Dimainkan oleh 7 pemain dengan posisi: **1** **Seeker** (mencari **Snicth** atau bola emas kecil yang punya sayap dan terbangnya cepat dan susah dilihat. Snitch bernilai 150 angka, dan Seeker yang lebih dulu dapetin Snicth, maka tim itu yang menang), **3** **Chaser** (memperebutkan **Quaffle** ; bola bernilai 10 angka, besarnya mungkin semacam bola voli; dan mencetaknya ke gawang lawan), **2** **Beater** (menyingkirkan **Bludger** ; bola keras, berat yang udah disihir dan bergerak sesuka hati. Nah **Beater** tugasnya mukul bola itu supaya dan selalu ada dilapangan dan ga ngenain pemain lain) dan **1** **Keeper** (yang menjaga gawang tim).

 **b. Hogsmeade;** desa sihir deket Hogwarts.

 **c. Pepper up** itu sebenarnya ramuan untuk nyembuhin flu, efeknya bikin tubuh panas. _And it just popped up in ma head. Sorry, tho_.

 **d _. NEWT_** atau **_Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test_** itu semacam ujian akhir untuk siswa/i tahun ke tujuh di Hogwarts/dunia sihir.

 **e. Accio;** mantra pemanggil atau mendekatkan objek, biasanya untuk benda. Tapi di sini Yumi pakai bisa buat mendekatkan objek berupa orang.

 **f. Lemari sapu;** tempat untuk nyimpen sapu-sapu terbang siswa/i di sekolah itu.

 **g. Slick;** itu semacam cairan yang dikeluarkan oleh omega saat proses hubungan intim. Biasanya untuk mempermudah alfa mereka ngelakuinnya.

 **h. Masa** heat omega bisanya 3 bulan, 6 atau 9 bulan sekali. Tapi kebanyakan dari yang saya baca sih 3 bulan. Jadi saya ambilnya 3 bulan sekali.

 **i. Amortentia** = love potion. Amortentia itu love potion paling kuat di dunia.

 **j. Semua** yang ada di fiksi ini murni imajinasi. Maaf kalau ada suatu kemiripan yang tidak disengaja.

 **Oke, that's it.** Dan saya pikir kalian juga sudah tauuuu hehe. _Still, thank you for reading until the end. See you again in the next chap!_

 _ **Best regards,**_

 _ **Yumi.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pepper Up Love © Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **BTS and other characters © God, themselves**

 **Hogwarts and Magical stuffs © J.K Rowling**

 **Rated M. / Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, Fluffy.**

 **Magical!AU. A/B/O Dynamics. YAOI. OOC. Mature Content. Mating Scene. Mpreg!**

 **Hufflepuff!Jimin. Gryffindor!Yoongi. Bottom!Yoongi.**

 **A/N : DLDR, kay. I gain no profit by publishing this story. Namjoon, Seokjin and Yoongi is in the same age, they are in seventh year. So do Jimin, Taehyung and Hoseok who are in sixth year. Jungkook is in fourth year.**

 **Summary : Karena tatapan Jimin adalah api yang membakarnya. Begitu pun dengan wangi Yoongi yang membius Jimin dalam setiap tidurnya. Dan rasa yang membakar mereka seperti dua kutub magnet yang saling tarik-menarik, membuat keduanya terus terikat tanpa bisa berpaling lagi.**

 **Untuk; Jimsnoona's birthday.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin sudah mendengarkan percakapan itu dan membuatnya memasang senyum senang. Namun alisnya bertaut mendengar kalimat terakhir Namjoon pada Yoongi. Dan untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya, ia pun memilih untuk menghampiri Yoongi lalu membawa _namja_ manis itu pergi.

"Aku pinjam Yoongi, _okay_."

"Ap—"

"Jangan membuatnya lecet, Jim."

"Awas kalau kau menyakitinya."

"Taetae mana?"

Oke. Jimin hanya mengabaikan itu dan lebih memilih membawa Yoongi menjauh. Ia pun tak merespon berontakan Yoongi yang memintanya melepas genggamannya. Pemuda tampan itu membawa Yoongi ke lantai 7, di mana ruang kebutuhan berada.

Jimin membawa masuk Yoongi ke sana setelah sebelumnya membuat permintaan agar ruangan itu menjadi ruangan yang enak untuk dipakai bersantai dan mengobrol. Sekalipun sofa itu seharusnya mereka pakai duduk, Jimin lebih senang untuk memojokkan Yoongi dengan menindihnya di sana. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik di depan bibir tipis yang benar-benar tertutup rapat itu.

"Jadi… kau menginginkanku. Benar begitu, kan, Yoongi?"

" _Mirror, please_. Aku tahu kau yang lebih menginginkanku, Jimin."

" _I do_. Dan aku akui wangimu itu membuatku gila. Kau ada di puncak kastil dan aku di lantai bawah, tapi wangimu menguar terus di sekitarku. Itu membuatku, gila."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum miring membalas itu. Namun langsung terdiam lagi saat Jimin bertanya.

" _Masalah_ apa yang Namjoon bicarakan? Dan… boleh kutahu kenapa saat itu kau mendorongku?"

"Jim—"

"Ya?"

"Tidak bisakah kita bicara dengan posisi yang lebih santai?"

"Tidak."

"Sialan."

"Okay." Jimin bangkit dan membuat mereka berdua duduk santai di sofa itu juga. Jimin agak memutar tubuhnya supaya ia benar-benar menatap Yoongi yang justru diam. " _Well, go ahead. Tell me everything you want to tell me."_

Awalnya Yoongi diam, namun akhirnya buka suara lagi. "Kau tahu… jika aku Omega, bukan?"

" _I do_."

"Omega adalah bagian anggota dari dinamika itu sendiri yang memiliki kesempatan untuk dibuahi, dengan kata lain, bisa mengandung?"

Jimin mengangguk, namun sedikit khawatir melihat bagaimana Yoongi justru berbicara sambil menunduk. Maka ia dengan pelan bertanya. "Kau… ingin mengatakan kalau kau tidak bisa hamil?"

Dan Yoongi balas terkekeh kecil, namun terdengar miris. "Bagaimana jika aku bilang kebalikannya? Malah lebih mudah dari yang selama ini ada."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dalam prosesnya, tentu… seorang Alfa—harusmelepasknotnyauntukbisamembuahi—si Omega, bukan?" Jimin terkekeh melihat wajah malu-malu Yoongi saat mengucapkan itu dengan cepat. Namun pemuda bersurai langit malam itu mengangguk.

"Lalu, sayang?"

Yoongi melirik sinis Jimin mendengar panggilan itu. "Sayang kepalamu. Aku, berbeda dengan Omega lainnya, Jim. Tanpa kau melakukan itu… aku akan dengan mudah… untuk hamil."

"…"

Jimin sedang memproses setiap perkataan Yoongi. Yoongi yang melihat itu jadi khawatir. Selama ini, ia menolak setiap Alfa yang berusaha mendekati atau mengklaimnya, karena sejujurnya mereka juga tidak menarik perhatian Yoongi, tetapi Jimin berbeda. Makanya… jika kini Jimin yang menolaknya, entah apa yang akan Yoongi lakukan.

"OH?!"

"Aw—ummph!" rintihan sakit akibat dahi yang saling berbenturan berubah menjadi desahan tertahan ketika Jimin malah melumat penuh napsu bibir Yoongi. Pemuda caramel itu sampai berpegangan pada kemeja sekolah yang belum Jimin buka agar ia tidak tiba-tiba pingsan akibat efek ciuman itu.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Jimin melepas ciumannya dan menatap Yoongi penuh kelembutan. "Oh, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku sejak awal?"

" _Tsk_. Kita baru saling mengenal, Demi Apapun, kita baru saling mengenal melalui pertandingan Quidditch itu."

" _Yeah_ , dan aku merasa bodoh baru mengenalmu sekarang ini. Aku jarang melihatmu, kau pasti sembunyi terus di asramamu, kan?"

"Aku bukan kau yang suka berkeliaran."

"Biasanya itu diucapkan ke seorang Gryffindor loh, sayang."

"Makan tuh, sayang. Kita sudah selesai, kan? Aku lapar, sudah waktunya makan mal—"

"Hei, kau tidak bermaksud pergi dari sini, bukan?"

Jimin menahan tangannya dan membawa Yoongi ke pangkuannya. Tangan Jimin sudah berlabuh lebih dulu di kedua bokong Yoongi dan meremasnya, membuat _namja_ manis itu sontak melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu Jimin—lalu mendesah pelan.

"Aku tidak keberatan menghamilimu sekarang, Yoongi."

" _Bloody hell_ , Jimin. Aku yang keberatan. Lepas—uhmmm~" Jimin menjilat bagian leher Yoongi yang terlihat, dan entah sejak kapan kancing-kancing kemeja Yoongi sudah terbuka. Memperlihatkan kulit putih mulus yang siap dinodai.

Tetapi Jimin lebih tertarik pada leher Yoongi. Ia benar-benar tertarik untuk menanamkan klaimnya di sana.

Maka ketika akhirnya satu persatu _fabric_ mulai tanggal, dan keduanya kembali bergerak bersama tanpa sehelai benangkan pun di atas sofa ruangan itu, Yoongi menerima saja. Kali itu, Yoongi pun banyak merespon pada setiap sentuhan yang Jimin lakukan. Namun pemuda bersurai caramel itu akan benar-benar memperingatkan Jimin soal _mengeluarkan-cairannya-di-luar_. Dan sebelum Jimin benar-benar melepas miliknya dari _manhole_ Yoongi, pemuda itu menanamkan giginya di leher Yoongi, menciptakan tanda kepemilikan resmi yang takkan bisa hilang selamanya.

Yoongi mendesah menerima klaim itu, ia kemudian mengambil wajah Jimin lalu mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang panjang dan panas, dengan Jimin yang klimaks di luar _manhole mate_ tercintanya.

" _You are mine, now. I'll kill everybody who wants to lay their finger on you. I absolutely will slay them to piece."_

" _I'd love to see that. Because… I'm all yours… now."_

" _I love you…"_

" _I think I am too…"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat seminggu setelah klaim itu, Yoongi menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memasuki masa _heat_ nya. Baunya menguar ke mana-mana dan membuat setiap Alfa berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Untungnya, Seokjin dan Namjoon (yang tidak terpengaruh) berhasil menjauhkan mereka sampai akhirnya Jimin muncul dan mengamankan _mate_ nya.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Mulailah mengunjungi Hospital Wings dan menetap di sana, _baby_ ," kata Jimin khawatir sembari mengusap pipi Yoongi yang memerah. Sebenarnya efek itu juga Jimin rasakan. Ia ingin sekali memojokkan Yoongi sekarang dan menggagahinya _non-stop_.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan meminta obatnya ke _Madam_ Greene besok."

"Oh, _baby_ , untuk apa kau masih meminta obat di saat kau punya aku untuk membantumu, hm?" Jimin menjawil hidung kekasihnya yang dibalas Yoongi dengan tampikan pada tangannya.

" _Pervert_. Sana pergi."

Yoongi sudah siap berbalik namun Jimin menahannya lalu memeluk Yoongi untuk kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher pemuda manis itu. "Temani aku sampai makan malam tiba. Aku frustasi sekali hari ini karena baru melihatmu sekarang."

Yoongi melepas pelukan Jimin yang justru pemuda berambut hitam itu balas dengan kecupan. " _Okay, baby_ Yoongi?"

"Berisik. Kau menjijikkan."

"Hanya untukmu."

"Menjauh sana, Jim."

"Menjauh ke hatimu, hm?"

"Terserah."

Dan Jimin hanya tertawa kemudian mengikuti Yoongi ke arah Danau Hitam di samping kastil. Lalu duduk di depan pohon rindang, menarik Yoongi ke pangkuannya setelahnya dilanjutkan dengan banyak kecupan dan lumatan yang mengiringi waktu mereka menghabiskan senja di sana.

"Buka bajumu ya, _baby_?"

"Kupastikan kau muntah siput _non-stop_ kalau berani membuka bajuku."

"Jahatnyaaa~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokannya saat akan sarapan, Jimin terus memutar kepalanya menghadap pintu Aula Besar, mengharapkan kehadiran kekasihnya sekaligus khawatir padanya. Namun saat tahu Seokjin dan Jungkook belum hadir, dia sedikitnya lega bahwa Yoongi tidaklah sendirian.

Dan yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Namun dengan wajahnya yang sangat merah itu, membuat Jimin makin khawatir. Jimin pun bangkit berniat menghampirinya, mengabaikan Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan menghampiri Taehyung di sampingnya dan memulai ritual _morning kiss_ mereka, dan benar-benar berjalan cepat saat Yoongi tiba-tiba ambruk di depan pintu sana.

"Yoongi?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menggeliat di atas ranjang Hospital Wings kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat ke sekeliling dan sadar ia ada di mana. Suara seseorang di sampingnya, membuat Yoongi segera menoleh untuk menatap sosok itu.

"Sudah sadar, _Mr_. Min?"

" _Madam_ Greene?"

"Teman-temanmu di luar, dan… _well, Mr_. Park juga ingin sekali menemuimu dan memaksa. Sebelum itu boleh aku bertanya, apa benar _Mr_. Park adalah _mate_ -mu?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan membuat _Madam_ Greene menghela napas lega. "Aku takut dia hanya memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk menuntaskan hasratnya karena mencium bau Omega sepertimu."

"Tidak. Dia… memang _mate_ -ku."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membiarkannya masuk dan _well_ , akan meninggalkan ruangan ini sampai kau melewati masa heatmu ini."

"Kupikir _heat_ ku datang tiga hari lagi."

"Harusnya. Tetapi sepertinya ini akibat respon dari proses klaim itu?"

"Mm-hmm. Bisa _Madam_ memanggilkan Jimin sekarang?"

Mendengar itu, Madam Greene hanya tersenyum maklum. "Tentu _Mr_. Min. Tetapi tolong ingat soal keistimewaanmu itu, _okay? NEWT_ menunggumu sebentar lagi. Dan, oh, akan kuizinkan kalian ke pihak sekolah."

"Dimengerti, dan terima kasih, _Madam_."

Pun setelahnya _Madam_ Greene keluar dari ruangan itu, digantikan dengan Jimin yang menghampirinya dengan gaya _sok_ _cool_ yang sialnya justru membuat Yoongi makin panas. Apalagi ada seringai seksi yang bersandang di sudut bibir pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Jadi, _Madam_ Greene bilang kau tidak sabar—"

 **Sret!—** Yoongi langsung menarik dasi Jimin untuk membuat wajah mereka mendekat. Lalu menjilat bibir pasangannya disertai dengan kedipan seksi nan menggodanya yang membuat Jimin hampir gila.

" _Just shut up, and help me fix this shit_ , Ji-min-ie."

Jimin menyeringai dan dengan senang hati naik ke atas ranjang yang Yoongi tempati kemudian mencumbunya panas. " _With ma pleasure, baby_."

Mereka dengan buru-buru saling berusaha melepaskan semua _fabric_ yang melekat pada tubuh mereka. Sekalipun Yoongi pasrah saja berbaring di bawah kukungan Jimin, yakinkan dia bahwa ia sudah benar-benar siap membuka kakinya untuk menyambut Jimin, menggagahinya sampai ia merasa—efek panas sialan dan ingin disentuh ini benar-benar hilang tak berbekas.

"Hnngghhh…" Yoongi mendesah saat lidah Jimin dengan terampil menyusuri lehernya untuk memberikan jilatan, atau bagaimana benda tak bertulang itu menyapa tanda klaim yang Jimin ciptakan sendiri membuatnya merinding bukan main. Yoongi makin terlena ketika ia membuka mata, Jimin menatapnya dengan sorot penuh kelembutan yang membuatnya bisa saja klimaks karenanya.

"AH! Ahh hahh…" Yoongi sudah tidak berpikir lagi. Semua yang Jimin lakukan padanya membutakan penglihatannya dan mengacaukan pikirannya. Ia membawa tangannya melingkari leher Jimin lalu menarik lelaki itu mendekat, menyatukan dahi mereka dan membiar jari-jemari _mate_ -nya bergerilya bebas di atas kulit putih yang sudah bernoda itu.

Bibir Jimin menjangkau semua yang bisa ia jangkau. Dari memberikan _butterfly kiss_ di dagu ke leher Yoongi, lalu turun ke bahunya dan menyesapnya di sana, kemudian berlanjut ke arah _nipple_ Yoongi yang menegang merah. Pemuda itu pun kemudian mengemutnya membuat Yoongi tersentak dan melempar kepalanya ke belakang, semakin melesak ke dalam bantal yang ia pakai.

Kedua kaki Yoongi pun melingkar alami di pinggang Jimin. Dia siap, jika tiba-tiba Jimin ingin memasukinya, karena ia merasa ia sudah benar-benar basah di bawah sana.

"Ughh… Jimhh…"

"Ya, Yoongi _baby_?"

" _Just put it in_ …"

" _Not yet, baby_."

"Jiminnhhhh~" Yoongi benar-benar merajuk dengan agak mendorong Jimin supaya bisa menatapnya. Ia memasang tampang ngambek agar Jimin menurutnya. " _Pwetty pwease_?"

" _No_." Jimin menjawabnya sembari asik memainkan tangannya pada kejantanan dan _twinballs_ Yoongi.

"Jimhhh~"

"Hmm?" Jimin lalu dengan seenaknya menjalankan bibir dan lidahnya lagi di bawah telinga Yoongi, lalu mengemut kupingnya untuk kemudian mencubiti _nipple_ Yoongi yang sudah keras. Walau sejujurnya ia ingin sekali memasuki kekasihnya itu, namun menggoda Yoongi sepertinya seru.

"Jimin, _please_ ~? _Just put it in_. Kau tahu kalau aku sudah SANGAT siap untuk kaumasuki."

" _I know_."

" _And I know that you are… fucking want to put it in either_."

" _Fuck. How could you know_?"

" _Of course I know_ …" Yoongi membawa wajah itu mendekati lagi, untuk ia gesekkan hidung mereka kemudian mengecup bibir tebal Jimin dengan menggoda. " _Because I'm yours and… you are mine_."

" _Good answer, baby_."

Dan Jimin hanya menurutinya. Ia melebarkan kedua kaki Yoongi kemudian tanpa aba-aba memasukkan _milik_ nya membuat _namja_ manis itu mendesah kencang memenuhi ruangan kedap suara tersebut. Pihak sekolah memang sengaja menyiapkan ruangan itu.

Pun _namja_ berambut hitam itu terus menghujamkan _milik_ nya ke dalam Yoongi yang meresponnya tak kalah bergairah. Ranjang yang mereka tempati sampai bergetar karena tak mampu menahan gerakan erotis yang mereka ciptakan. Bibir masing-masing mendesahkan kenikmatan dan nama pasangan.

Yoongi benar-benar dibuat lupa akibat efek kenikmatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya itu. Maka ketika Jimin membalik posisi mereka, Yoongi dengan senang hati bergerak di atas tubuh Jimin, membantu mate-nya itu mencari titik kenikmatannya sendiri. Tangannya bertumpu di atas dada bidang Jimin, kepalanya mendongak dan mulutnya terbuka lebar menyuarakan desahan akibat kejantanan Jimin yang lagi dan lagi berhasil menyentuh prostatnya.

Kemudian Yoongi sendirilah yang mencari wajah Jimin dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman penuh napsu yang mengiringi percintaan penuh gairah itu.

Dan mungkin Yoongi harus benar-benar siap… untuk digagahi Jimin sampai masa _heat_ nya sendiri selesai. Pun biasanya seorang Omega akan menyelesaikan masa _heat_ nya paling lama adalah 7 hari, di mana berarti, selama hampir seminggu itu Yoongi harus merasakan kenikmatan disertai teriakan was-was agar Jimin tidak keluar di dalam tubuhnya. Yang justru Jimin balas agar Yoongi meminta _Madam_ Greene memberinya pil khusus kontrasepsi supaya ia tidak hamil dan Yoongi balas dengan pukulan pada belakang kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _NEWT_ atau _Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test_ sudah berakhir dan Yoongi benar-benar merasa lega karena pada akhirnya dia lulus. Dan untungnya selama bulan-bulan akhir di Hogwarts, masalah-masalah yang ada pun sudah terselesaikan. Seperti masalah si Leo misalnya? Yoongi tidak peduli akan hal itu lagi karena Jimin ada untuk melindunginya. Saat upacara kelulusan pun, pemuda caramel itu benar-benar hampir menangis. Ia sudah bukan menjadi murid lagi di sekolah Hogwarts tersebut. Dan artinya sebentar lagi ia akan kembali ke rumah bibinya yang nyaman itu.

Namun sepertinya hal itu membuat Jimin sedikit tidak suka.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, _baby_ Yoongi."

"Jim, sana ih. Berhenti mengusel padaku."

"Siapa yang akan membantuku melewati masa _heat_ ku kalau kau tidak ada?"

"Obat—ah! _Ya_! Jangan gigit!" Yoongi memukul pelan belakang kepala Jimin saat _namja_ itu menggigit lehernya.

"Oh, ayolah _baby_. Aku sedang merajuk dan yang kau lakukan sedari tadi hanya menolakku."

"Jangan kekanakkan kenapa sih, Jim. Seperti tidak bisa bertemu saja."

"Oh, aku benci harus menunggu natal dan tahun baru. Bagaimana dengan masa _heat_ mu yang berikutnya?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak membutuhkanku?"

"Tidak."

"Yoongi, kau jahat sekali."

Mendengar semua rengekan Jimin, Yoongi akhirnya menghela napas lelah dan menangkup wajah _mate_ -nya. Ia kemudian menggesekkan hidung mereka dan mengecup singkat bibir Jimin. "Dengarkan aku. Aku yakin Kepala Sekolah akan mengizinkanmu untuk menghabiskan masa _heat_ mu di rumah, begitu juga mungkin dia akan mempertimbangkan untuk kau pulang ketika aku membutuhkanmu."

"Hmm, mungkin. Bagaimana jika tidak?"

" _Just endure_ _it_ , Jimin. Dewasa sedikit, oke?"

"Yoon—"

"Ayolah. Apalah artinya empat bulan menunggu sampai bertemu dan kita… _well_ , bisa membayarnya dengan seluruh hari libur saat natal dan tahun baru?"

Dan itu membuat Jimin menyeringai. " _Deal, baby_."

"Oh, dasar _pervert_."

"Untukmu."

"Pergi sana."

Namun Jimin tetap di tempatnya. Berdiri di depan Yoongi lalu memainkan poni helai caramel berlanjut mengelus pipi pucat pemuda itu. " _Btw, mom_ bilang dia akan ikut menjemputmu di _Stasiun King Cross_ dan ingin mampir ke rumah bibimu."

"Jim, ibumu—"

"Sssttt," Jimin menaruh satu jarinya di depan bibir Yoongi. "Dia sudah tahu semuanya dan dia setuju. Dia selalu menghargai semua yang kuputuskan. Jadi… kau tidak perlu khawatir, hm?"

"Aku _half_ —"

"Dia tidak peduli soal status darah, _baby_. Dia hanya peduli bahwa kita saling mencintai. Itu saja."

" _Tsk_. Kau mulai lagi membualnya. Sudah sana pergi. Aku mau membereskan barang-barangku."

"Baiklah. Aku kembali dulu ke asrama. Sampai besok sarapan pagi, _baby. Love you_."

"Hmm~" Yoongi menggumam malas karena Jimin sudah lebih dulu menempatkan lumatan lapar pada bibirnya. Dan setelah terlepas, sekalipun alisnya bertaut kesal. Yoongi tetap membalas kata cinta dari Jiminnya. " _Loveyoutoo_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, sudah dua bulan berlalu Yoongi lulus dari Hogwarts, dan sekarang pemuda itu tengah mencuci semua perabotan yang telah terpakai sehabis makan malam bersama keluarga bibinya, _Aunty_ Jeon –ibu Jungkook yang merupakan adik dari ibu Yoongi. Orang tua Jimin sudah datang dan sekarang sedang berbincang di ruang tamu bersama paman dan bibinya.

"Yoongi sayang, kemarilah."

Mendengar panggilan bibinya, Yoongi membilas tangannya (Yoongi kadang lupa dia itu penyihir, dan memilih melakukan sesuatu dengan tangan daripada tongkat) dan membiarkan peri rumah meneruskan sisa pekerjaannya. Ia berlalu ke ruang tamu kemudian ikut bergabung di sana. Ibu Jimin tersenyum ke arahnya dan menepuk sofa kosong yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sini, sayang, duduklah di samping _mom_."

Yoongi hanya menuruti, karena setelah ia lulus dari Hogwarts dan bingung harus meng _apply_ pekerjaan apa, ia akhirnya hanya berada di rumah dan sesekali di rumah Jimin untuk lebih mengenal keluarga _mate_ -nya itu. Pun selama waktu itu berlalu, _Mrs_. Park selalu memintanya memanggil sosok itu _mom, mommy_ , mama ataupun _mother_ dan Yoongi tak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya.

Natal hampir tiba dan ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu Jimin. Sekalipun mereka sering bertukar surat, tetap saja… rasanya Yoongi ingin bergelung dalam pelukan Jimin tanpa beranjak sedikitpun.

"Kau mau hadiah natal apa dari _mom_ dan _dad_ , Yoongi- _ya_?"

Yoongi sontak tersadar dan menatap ke arah ibu Jimin. "Ah, tidak. Tidak perlu, _mom_. Yoongi tidak butuh apa-apa, serius."

"Ayolah. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah atas proses klaim kalian."

"Errr… apa itu sesuatu yang harus diberikan hadiah?"

"Tentu."

"Tapi… Yoongi serius saat bilang tidak ingin apa-apa. Jadi… _mom_ dan _dad_ tidak perlu memberikan apa-apa?"

"Hah, kau ini..." _Mrs_. Park mengacak rambut Yoongi dan mengalah. "Oke, baik, _mom_ tidak usah memberi hadiah untukmu, begitu kan maumu?"

Dan Yoongi hanya tersenyum saja. Kemudian kelimanya kembali larut menikmati hari Minggu yang perlahan bergulir menuju hari berikutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Libur Natal dan Tahun Baru datang, dan ketika Jimin memilih untuk tinggal bersama Yoongi di rumah keluarga Jeon, pasangan itu benar-benar menghabiskan jatah libur di dalam kamar. Dan tak seorang pun di rumah keluarga Jeon yang protes karena mereka mengerti saja. Mereka sudah tidak berhak mencampuri urusan Yoongi karena Yoongi sudah dewasa, dan dia juga sudah memutuskan untuk diklaim oleh seorang Alfa, jadi yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah percaya dan mendukungnya.

Tetapi kemudian saat hari libur akan berakhir, pasangan dimabuk cinta itu mau keluar dari kamar dan bertemu mereka. _Mr_. Jeon hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat betapa berantakannya Yoongi, berbeda dengan Jimin yang luar biasa segar seolah habis meminum setetes _Felix Felicis_ yang membuatnya akan terus untung setelahnya.

"Kalian ada rencana mau keluar?" tanya _Mrs_. Jeon pada dua pemuda itu. Jungkook sudah lebih _dulu_ diculik Taehyung ke rumah _namja brunette_ tersebut. Jadi hanya ada mereka berempat di kediaman keluarga Jeon.

Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan. "Mau ke Hogsmeade, _Aunty_. Membeli coklat."

"Bukannya masih banyak coklat di kulkas?"

"Hmm, kurang…"

"Dasar. Sejak kapan kau jadi penggila coklat, hm?"

"Salahkan Jimin saja, _Aunty_. Dia itu menyebalkan sekali."

Dan Jimin hanya tertawa lalu mengecup sayang kepala kekasihnya. "Ayo, nanti makin dingin kalau tidak cepat."

"Hmmm~"

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Senja bergulir digantikan sang malam. Jimin dan Yoongi kembali dari _kencan_ mereka saat makan malam dan langsung bergabung dengan yang lainnya di meja makan. Semuanya makan dalam sunyi dan Jungkook adalah orang yang pertama kali menyelesaikan makannya dan kemudian lari ke dalam kamarnya untuk langsung tidur, yang Yoongi sendiri tidak yakin itu benar.

Karena jujur saja Yoongi dan keluarga Jeon sendiri sedang mengantisipasi kapankah masa _heat_ pertama Jungkook akan datang? Anak itu sudah berusia limabelas, dan biasanya masa _heat_ terjadi saat usia remaja. Namun mereka juga berharap, semoga masa _heat_ pertama Jungkook terjadi ketika Jungkook sudah benar-benar legal di mata masyarakat dan dunia sihir.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Jungkook, Jimin maupun Yoongi selesai dengan makan malam mereka dan pamit. Sesampainya mereka di kamar Yoongi, pemuda manis itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya yang disusul tindihan oleh Jimin.

Kepala Jimin ada di ceruk lehernya, bibirnya bermain di perpotongan leher Yoongi, menghirup baunya. Ia kemudian berbisik pelan dengan menggoda. "Besok aku kembali ke Hogwarts… tidak mau memberiku hadiah?"

"Kau sudah menghabiskan seluruh tenaga hari liburku dan masih meminta hadiah?"

"Ayolah, _baby_. Masa _heat_ kemarin benar-benar menyiksaku."

"Kau pikir aku tidak?"

"Aku sudah membayangkan betapa tersiksanya kau."

"Sialan."

"Jadi?"

Yoongi tidak menjawabnya dan justru meraih tongkat sihirnya untuk kemudian merapal mantra peredam dan pengunci pintu. Lalu ia merentangkan tangannya sambil memejamkan mata, setelahnya ia berucap tanpa melihat sosok di atasnya. " _Suit yourself, Mister_."

Malam itu, Yoongi maupun Jimin seakan lupa soal batasan percintaan mereka. Malam itu adalah kali pertama dalam percintaan mereka di mana Yoongi tak memperingati Jimin soal di mana dia harus mengeluarkan klimaksnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa minggu kemudian, kondisi tubuh Yoongi memburuk. Ia sering pusing dan mual, parahnya, Yoongi juga kadang pingsan membuat keluarga Jeon dilanda panik. Saat pada akhirnya _Mr_. Jeon meminta temannya yang merupakan _Healer_ di kementrian untuk datang dan memeriksakan kondisi Yoongi.

Namun bukan raut khawatir yang _Healer_ Wood pasang, tetapi senyuman di wajahlah yang nampak. Mr. Jeon dibuat bingung dan langsung bertanya. "Ada apa, Niel? Apa Yoongi baik-baik saja?"

"Oh, tentu, tentu, Jungmo. Dia amat sangat baik."

"Lalu?"

"Keponakanmu sedang hamil. Makanya dia jadi agak lemah begitu."

"Ohh, hanya karena hamil toh. Makanya— _HE'S WHAT_?" istrinya, _Mrs_. Jeon sontak berteriak saat mendengar penjelasan sahabat suaminya. Wanita itu menatap tak percaya yang hanya dibalas anggukan.

"Dia sedang hamil, Lissa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kondisinya sehat, wajar jika Yoongi sering pingsan. Dia laki-laki dan walaupun itu biasa di dunia sihir, tetap saja pada hakikatnya dia adalah laki-laki. Itu saja."

"Lalu—kami harus apa?"

"Tidak ada. Kecuali memastikan dia tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat dan stress. Itu saja."

"Oh, Tuhan. _This is very a shocking news_. Apa Yoongi lupa soal… ini?"

"Kita cukup percaya padanya, Lis. Yoongi dan Jimin mungkin memang sudah merencanakan ini."

"Nah, karena sekalipun Yoongi itu _half-blood_ , pada dasarnya dia adalah penyihir. Kehamilan yang terjadi pada penyihir dan _muggle_ tentulah berbeda. Penyihir tidak mengandung hingga 9 bulan lamanya. Kupastikan, Yoongi mungkin akan melahirkan dibulan ke delapan atau sebelum itu."

"Ya, kami tahu. Tapi kau yakin bayinya sehat?"

"Tentu, Lissa. Bayinya sangat sehat. Dan mungkin kalian ingin memberitahu ayah bayi ini?"

"Itu urusan Yoongi, kami mungkin akan memberitahu kakek-neneknya. Dan… apa percintaan di saat heat masih diperbolehkan?"

"Ah, ya kalian harus. Oh, ya. Masih boleh, hanya saja sampai usia kandungan menginjak bulan keempat. Setelahnya tolong katakan pada mereka untuk tidak melakukan kegiatan intim apapun. Yoongi hanya mengalami _heat_ 3 bulan sekali, bukan?"

"Ya. Tetapi masa _heat_ Jimin berbeda dengannya."

"Jimin akan mengerti. Aku akan membantu dengan memberikannya obat atau ramuan. Ah, sepertinya sudah saatnya aku kembali ke St. Mungo."

"Tentu. Terima kasih sudah datang, Niel."

" _Anytime_ , Jungmo. Aku siap membantu Yoongi kapan saja."

Kemudian nyala api hijau di perapian keluarga Jeon mengantar sang _Healer_ kembali ke tempatnya bekerja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah hampir seharian Yoongi berpikir akankah ia harus memberitahu Jimin tentang kehamilan sesaat paman dan bibinya menyampaikan kabar baik itu, Yoongi akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengirim _post_ burung hantu kepada kekasihnya dan memintanya bertemu di Three Broomstick, Hogsmeade. Dan di sinilah Yoongi sekarang, sesaat ia menginjakkan kaki keluar dari perapian, Yoongi langsung tenggelam dalam ciuman maut Jimin, dan _namja_ itu tidak protes. Mereka lalu duduk berdempetan karena sejujurnya Yoongi memang sudah sangat merindukan Jimin dan ingin sekali membawanya pulang ke rumah, lalu bergelung bersama di bawah selimut seharian.

Tetapi tidak mungkin. Dia hanya perlu menunggu sampai bulan Mei atau Juni dan Jimin akan kembali padanya.

" _Baby_? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, hm?"

"Jimin…"

"Ya, Yoongi?"

"Aku… ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Ya? Apa kau ingin bilang kalau kau memutuskan untuk bekerja di kementrian sekarang?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Ini lebih dari itu."

"Kau bekerja di _coffee shop_ muggle?"

" _Ya_! Makanya biarkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatku!" Yoongi memukul kepala Jimin yang hanya dibalas dengan kecupan di bibir.

"Oke, oke. Kau ingin bilang apa, hm?"

"Aku hamil, Jim."

"Oh, tentu, _baby_. Tentu saja kau bisa hamil. Jadi apa kau sudah siap kuham—tunggu apa?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau mendengarku."

"Tidak. Aku… tidak yakin."

" _Ish_. Aku bilang aku hamil, Jimin. Sudah dengar?"

"Kok bis—aw! Sakit, _baby_ Yoongi~ kenapa malah mencubitku, hm?"

"Pertanyaanmu menyakitiku."

"Oh, maaf. Bukan begitu maksudku. Jadi—kapan? Tunggu, aku tidak ingat pernah mengeluarkannya di dalam—"

"Malam sebelum kau kembali ke Hogwarts."

"Oh. OH! Oh Tuhan terima kasih! _Baby_ ini sungguhan?" Jimin entah kenapa benar-benar merasa senang. Ia memegang erat namun lembut kedua bahu Yoongi.

Menatap dalam pada manik masing-masing, Yoongi membalas bosan pertanyaan _mate_ -nya itu. "Kau pikir aku suka bercanda. Tentu saja sungguhan."

Mendengarnya, Jimin langsung memeluk erat Yoongi seraya mengucapkan semua kata cinta yang dia punya. Yoongi hanya tersenyum mendengar itu dan balas memeluk kekasihnya. Dan pemuda caramel itu makin tersenyum saat Jimin berbisik penuh janji padanya. "Akan kunikahi kau setelah kuterima hasil _NEWT_ ku nanti."

Pun Yoongi memilih mengecup bibir Jimin dan balas berbisik pada setiap kebahagiaan yang kini menguar bebas dari mereka berdua. Menghantarkan lantunan nada cinta yang kerap kali ia tampik, namun pada akhirnya ia akui juga. Bahwa ia senang dan menginginkan Jimin untuk terus bersamanya. "Kutunggu. Selalu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di usia kandungan yang keempat, setelah tersiksa menjalani _heat_ nya bulan lalu, Yoongi dibuat terdiam sambil memandangi perapian. Ia merindukan Jimin dan ingin sosok itu mengusap-usap perutnya atau menciuminya. Tetapi bagaimana jika Jimin saja tidak ada di dekatnya?

Maka ia mengambil perkamen dan menuliskan sesuatu, menyuruh burung hantunya mengantarkan kertas itu kepada Jimin, lalu beberapa jam setelahnya Yoongi kembali ke ruang keluarga untuk meminta _uncle_ -nya menyambungkan _floo_ ke ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff, di mana sang paman lah yang lebih dulu menyapa Jimin di sana.

"Jim?"

"Ah, _uncle_ Jeon, mana Yoongi?"

"Di dekatku. Kau sendirian?"

"Hanya sedang bersama Taehyung dan Hoseok."

"Oke, ini Yoongi sudah siap bicara denganmu."

Tak lama Yoongi bersingut mendekat ke perapian, untuk bisa leluasa berbicara dengan _mate_ yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Jimin?"

"Ya, _baby_?"

"…sedang apa?"

"Bicara denganmu~"

"Serius!"

"Aku juga serius, Yoongi _baby_ ~ kau sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Eh, kenapa belum?"

"Aku ingin makan _waffle_ buatan peri rumah di Hogwarts."

"Ups, lagi ngidam, _baby_?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Serius?"

"Kapan kau pulang?"

Dan suara kekehan langsung menggema. Yoongi bisa mengenali itu suara Taehyung maupun Hoseok. Lalu suara Jimin terdengar lagi. "Akhir bulan ini, hm? Kau merindukanku, ya~?"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Buktinya tumbenan memakai _floo_? Biasanya kita surat-suratan."

" _Ish_. Terserah kau saja. Aku mau tidur!"

"Eh, eh, eh?! Yoongi jangan ngambek, dong?"

"Bodo. _Bye_."

" _Baby miss you too_!"

Yoongi hanya benar-benar berlalu. Meninggalkan pamannya yang masih mengawasinya. Karena selama hamil Yoongi akan mudah lelah, sangat _moody_ dan benar-benar _mengkhawatirkan_ , dan itu membuat keluarga Jeon mau tak mau terus memperhatikannya. Makanya Jungmo tetap di sana sampai akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara bicaranya dengan Jimin.

"Sudah, ya, Jim. Sana kau makan malam. Bukannya sudah waktunya?"

"Iya, _uncle_. Aku titip Yoongi dulu, ya?"

"Iya sudah sana."

"Selamat malam, _uncle_."

"Malam, Jim."

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Setelah masuk ke kamarnya karena merasa kesal pada Jimin, Yoongi hanya terduduk di atas ranjang. Ia menghela napas lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atasnya. Selama beberapa menit hanya memandangi langit-langit kamar sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang membesar, Yoongi dibuat berpikir mengapa ia saat ini benar-benar menginginkan Jimin di sampingnya. Dan suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya membuat ia mau tak mau membukakannya karena saat ia bertanya siapa, tak ada suara sahutan di sana.

"Siap—"

"Selamat malam, Yoongi _baby_ ~"

Yoongi tergugu di tempatnya setelah ia membuka pintu, namun ketika melihat tangan Jimin yang terbuka, ia bersingut semangat hanya untuk meraih dasi milik Jimin dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Pun selanjutnya, keduanya berciuman di depan pintu kamar Yoongi, dilanjut dengan Jimin yang perlahan menggiring mereka masuk ke dalamnya.

Ciuman yang mereka bagi semakin liar saat Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang, disusul Yoongi yang ada di pangkuannya. Tangan Yoongi meremas penuh gairah kepala hitam Jimin, di mana tangan Jimin sendiri mengelus-elus perut besar yang ada di antara mereka.

Yoongi menggeliat menerima itu, ia merasa ia benar-benar butuh setiap sentuhan Jimin. Karena itu ia makin membawa wajah Jimin dan bibirnya sehingga suara kecupan mereka menggema dalam ruang kamar milik pemuda caramel tersebut.

Saat napas makin menghilang, Jimin perlahan menarik diri karena mengkhawatirkan Yoongi juga. Tetapi sepertinya sosok hamil ini benar-benar merindukan dan menginginkan Jimin. Karena setelahnya tanpa membuka matanya, wajah Yoongi kembali mencari wajah Jimin untuk kembali menautkan bibir mereka.

Namun Jimin menahan itu dan bertanya. " _Baby_?"

" _Just kiss me senseless. I don't fucking care about anything else, so just… kiss me_."

Jimin dibuat tersenyum mendengar itu. "Kau mengidam, hm?"

"Jim? _Can you just kiss me instead of… ask and interrogate_ _me_?"

" _Excuse me, sir. I'll do what you ask me to_."

Dan ciuman, lumatan juga kecupan-kecupan kecil itu menggema lagi di sana. Diiringi suara napas yang makin berat, dengan Yoongi yang sedikitpun tak mau melepaskan Jimin bahkan ketika akhirnya matanya begitu sulit hanya untuk membuka saja.

Dengan memegangi seragam yang masih Jimin pakai, tak bertanya kenapa Jimin ada di sana, Yoongi perlahan terlelap dengan bisikan, "Jangan ke mana-mana," pada Jimin yang hanya mengecup sayang kepala caramel itu.

Dan berbisik, "Aku akan di sini, menemanimu dan bayi kita tertidur untuk malam ini… dan akan menyusul lagi di malam akhir Mei nanti, sayang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu bergulir kian cepat. Setelah menerima hasil _NEWT_ nya (yang terbilang sangat sempurna), Jimin benar-benar meminta ayahnya untuk membantu mengurus pengajuan pernikahannya dengan Yoongi ke kementrian sihir. Yoongi _sih_ senang-senang saja. Dan kini, sudah hampir empat bulan Yoongi hidup sebagai _istri_ , pendamping sehidup semati Jimin di mana kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke depan. Yang mana hal itu selalu diwanti-wanti oleh keluarganya karena mungkin saja Yoongi akan tiba-tiba melahirkan.

Dan buktinya kini, di tengah malam yang dingin, Yoongi tengah mengumpati Jimin yang tidak mau bangun dari tidurnya ketika Yoongi terus memanggilnya sejak tadi. Ia sampai harus mendorong _namja_ tampan itu sehingga jatuh dari ranjang barulah Jimin membuka mata.

"Yoongi _baby_ , aku ngantuk—"

"Jimin bodoh. Sakit… perutku… ughhh… hhhh. Hngghhhh…"

"Eh? Yoongi, kau—"

"Jim—sakit… bawa aku… ugh… bayinya terus menendang—URGH!" Yoongi sontak menjambak rambut Jimin untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya.

Jimin mengabaikan saja rasa sakit karena jambakan Yoongi. Ia justru berusaha menenangkan _istri_ tercintanya. "Yoongi, _baby_ , tahan sebentar. Aku akan ke kamar _dad_ meminta temannya untuk datang."

"Cepat… aku sudah tidak kuat. Jimhh ughhh…"

Jimin secepat kilat berlalu ke kamar orang tuanya dan menggedornya yang langsung _Mr_. Park buka. "Ada ap—"

" _Healer_ teman _dad_ yang memeriksa Yoongi. Panggil dia, Yoongi mau melahirkan _dad_."

"Tung—APA? YA! _Aish_ , sebentar."

 _Mr_. Park langsung beranjak ke perapian untuk menjemput temannya. _Mrs_. Park yang mendengar itu beranjak ke kamar putra sulungnya, menemani mereka dan membantu Yoongi merileks-kan tubuhnya.

"Sabar sayang, _dad_ sedang memanggilkan _Healer_ nya."

" _Mom_ … sakit… ugghhh… Aku tidak—kuat…"

"Ssttt, _it's okay_. Jambak saja terus rambut Jimin atau cakar dia sebagai pengalih rasa sakitnya. _Baby_ nya sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat _mommy_ dan _daddy_. Sabar ya, sayang?"

Tak lama, _Mr_. Park datang bersama _Healer_ Wood yang mana langsung menyuruh mereka semua menunggu di luar. Dan malam itu, kediaman keluarga Park langsung banjir kekhawatiran yang ditimbulkan setiap anggota keluarga, apalagi setelah keluarga Jeon dan Kim bergabung bersama mereka.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Suara tangis bayi yang menggema membuat kekhawatiran itu menghilang. Pintu terbuka dan _Healer_ Wood berucap meminta ibu Namjoon yang kebetulan _familiar_ dengan pekerjaan rumah sakit untuk mengurus si bayi sementara dia akan mengurus jahitan pada perut Yoongi.

Sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam, teman baik ayah Jimin berucap padanya. "Selamat, Jimin. Putramu lahir dengan sehat dan tampan seperti ayahnya. Dan _well_ , pucat seperti _ibu_ nya."

Dan Jimin hanya bisa tergugu, ia pun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika ibunya, maupun bibi Yoongi memeluknya mengucapkan selamat.

"Kau seorang ayah sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin memandangi putra mereka yang masih merah. Terlihat sangat kecil namun begitu membuatnya berasa bahagia. Yoongi sudah sadar di sana, berbaring bersama dengan putra mereka sembari melempar senyum termanis walau lemah yang ia punya.

"Hei…"

Jimin tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, ia langsung bersingut mendekat dan menanamkan kecupan di seluruh wajah Yoongi. Lalu menyesap sebentar bibir tipis pucat yang senantiasa memberikannya kebahagian walau hanya lewat senyumnya.

Pemuda tampan itu lalu mengelus pipi pasangannya, berucap terima kasih pada Yoongi yang masih menatapnya lembut.

"Terima kasih, _baby_. Kau memberikanku putra yang sangat tampan dan lucu."

"Dia mirip denganmu."

"Kulitnya kulitmu sekali, _baby_. Benar-benar pucat."

Yoongi terkekeh membalasnya dan mengambil tangan Jimin, memainkannya di antara jari-jarinya. "Namanya?"

"Ya, _baby_?"

" _Our baby's name_? Kau sudah mempersiapkannya, kan?"

Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup lembut pipi gembil putra pertamanya. "Park Jiyoo. _That's his name and I hope that you would love it_."

Kala itu yang Yoongi lakukan hanya mengambil wajah Jimin, dilanjutkan dengan menempatkan kecupan dan sedikit lumatan pada bibirnya. Dan berbisik, "Aku suka. Terima kasih, untuk semuanya, Jimin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Karena cinta kita seperti ramuan Pepper Up yang efeknya membuat tubuh memanas._

 _Namun aku tak menyesal, untuk mengenalmu dan menjadi milikmu._

 _Karena pada akhirnya aku tahu kita memanglah ditakdirkan untuk bersama._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's Corner :**

 _ **YUP**_ _! Hana, dul, set~_

 _SAENGIL CHUKKAHAEYO_ KAK **JIMSNOONA** ~ _YEAAYYYY. Happy birthday to you. Wish you all the best. I hope today will be the happiest birthday ever for you, ma beloved sistaaa._ Nambah umur semoga ditambahkan rejekinya, dimudahkan juga segala-galanya. Tugas akhirnya jugaaa dipermudah, jodohnya juga dipermudah /eh/ pokoknya sukses selaluuuuuu.

 **Maaf** yooo kalo kepanjangan dan ga sesuai harapan. _You know me can't write short_. Untung ini dibagi dua, mabok kali kalo _oneshot_ jadinya. _But… at least, hope you like iiiiiiiit_. **ABO mix Mpreg mix HarPot** , keblender sendiri gue wkwk. _Still_ , semoga ga mengecewakan.

 _ **Once**_ _again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

 **Btw** , untuk _readers_ yang ga _familiar_ sama istilah-istilah HarPot atau istilah lain, _chap_ kemarin udah saya ubah dan udah saya tambahin di _footnote_ istilah-istilahnya. Nah, berikut ini istilah-istilah lain (yang mungkin ada yang tidak tahu) yang ada di _chap_ dua ini;

 **a. Alfa, Beta, Omega;** suatu dinamika/trope yang udah dikenal banyak orang. Yumi baca disuatu diskusi, dinamika ini entah berasal dari mana tetapi banyak dipergunakan dalam suatu fanfic. **Alfa** itu digambarkan biasanya seorang dominan, mempesona, kuat, seorang pemimpin dan biasanya bersoulmate dengan omega. **Omega** itu sendiri adalah anggota (yang katanya) terlemah dari dinamika itu. Jadi omega pastinya dilindungi karena dia special. Kalau **beta** itu zona tengah, seperti wakil dari alfa.

 **b. Ruang kebutuhan** dalam HarPot itu semacam ruangan serbaguna. Kita bisa minta ruangan itu jadi ruangan apa aja yang kita butuhkan.

 **c. Hospital Wings** itu semacam klinik atau _infirmary_ (yang ada di Hogwarts).

 **d** _ **. NEWT**_ atau _**Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test**_ itu semacam ujian akhir untuk siswa/i tahun ke tujuh di Hogwarts/dunia sihir. Namun untuk bisa mengikuti NEWT, siswa/i Hogwarts juga harus melewati _**OWL (Ordinary Wizarding**_ **Level)** yang dilaksanain di tahun kelima di sekolah mereka.

 **e. Felix Felicis** itu nama ramuan keberuntungan. Efeknya bikin yang minum ramuan beruntung terus dalam hal apapun, kecuali dalam suatu pertandingan/kompetisi.

 **f. Three Broomstick;** tempat makan/nongkrong. **Hogsmeade** itu desa sihir deket Hogwarts.

 **g. Healer** semacam dokter. **St. Mungo** nama rumah sakit di dunia sihir (di HarPot. _Anyway, remember this is Harry Potter!AU. I borrowed all magical stuff from_ JK. Rowling _, tho_. Kecuali _plot_ sama karakternya._.)

 **h. Muggle** = komunitas non-sihir.

 **i. Floo;** semacam sarana komunikasi dan transportasi(?). Medianya perapian, jadi ada semacam bubuk gitu buat bisa pakai untuk komunikasi dan transportasi.

 **j. Dalam** proses membuahi(?), ada yang namanya **knot**. Di sini saya ga pakai istilah knot, karena ga yakin bisa ngetiknya. _I'm newbie in this trope_ … _sorry_ jadi saya buatnya Yoongi seperti di atas * _bow_. **Knot** itu sendiri adalah keadaan dimana saat alpha ingin benar-benar mengklaim omeganya, biasanya sih supaya bisa hamil, yang Yumi tau seperti itu.

 **k. Masa heat** omega dari yang saya baca, biasanya berlangsung selama ± 7 hari.

 **l. Biasanya** alfa ngenalin _mate_ nya dari baunya. Saya baca dari suatu diskusi, kalau alfa akan susah nolak wangi/ _pheromone_ apalagi kalau itu milik _mate_ nya.

 **m. Orangtua** **Yoongi** meninggal saat Yoongi masih kecil. Ayah Yoongi itu _muggle_ dan ibunya penyihir darah murni /piss.

 **n. Semua** yang ada di fiksi ini murni imajinasi. Maaf kalau ada suatu kemiripan yang tidak disengaja.

 **Adakah** yang kelewat? Kalau ada yang salah tafsirannya, _kindly tell me, 'kay, guys_? Kalau ada yang masih asing sama istilahnya, _kindly ask me_. Saya sebisa mungkin jawab _via pm_. Semoga ga _error_.

 _ **Well**_ , _oke, that's it_. _Still, thank you for reading until the end. See you again in another fanfic._

 **Best regards,**

 **Yumi.**

 _ **(Please enjoy the omake, guys!)**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Omake**_

Jimin memeluk Yoongi dari belakang yang tengah meninabobokan putra mereka malam itu. Hidungnya tenggelam dalam helaian caramel Yoongi kemudian menanamkan ciuman sayang di sana. Kemudian namja berambut hitam itu menaruh dagunya di bahu Yoongi, berusaha mengintip apa dan bagaimana rupa putra mereka yang kini sudah berusia hampir satu tahun itu.

"Dia sudah tidur."

"Hmm, _baby_ Jiyoo sudah tidur. Dininabobokan papa lagi. Lalu kapan _daddy_ yang dininabobokan papa?"

Yoongi hanya mendengus mendengar itu. Lalu dengan pelan Yoongi meletakkan putra mereka di ranjang bayinya. Mengecup sayang dahi buah hatinya, kemudian berbalik untuk mencubit tangan Jimin yang berjalan ke mana-mana.

"Sana tidur. Bukankah besok kau ujian untuk bisa diangkat sebagai anggota _auror_ muda dan bukan lagi menjadi anggota _training_?"

"Sayang, beri aku sedikit tenaga untuk besok, _please_?"

"Jim, Jiyoo baru tidur. Kau harapkan apa?"

"Aku berharap papa Yoongi mau mendesah di bawah _daddy_ Jimin sekarang juga."

"Tidak mau."

" _Baby_ , ayolah."

Yoongi lemah dipanggil begitu. Setelah mereka punya bayi, Jimin akan lebih sering memanggilnya sayang, _honey,_ _darling_ , atau _love_ dibanding _baby_ seperti dulu. Karena panggilan itu berpindah kepada bayi kecil mereka.

Yoongi menghela napas, kemudian bergerak maju untuk masuk ke dalam pelukan penuh aura seksual yang Jimin keluarkan. Dia berbisik di depan bibir _namja_ itu sebelum menenggelamkan bibirnya dalam pagutan panas Jimin. "Kau belum mandi, Jimin."

Dan mungkin itu adalah kode Yoongi agar Jimin membawanya ke kamar mandi dan menuntaskan semua urusan mereka di sana. Sebelum akhirnya nanti Yoongi akan tetap meminta dibawa ke atas ranjang setelahnya.

" _Thanks for everything_ , Yoongi. _You complete my life_."

"Terima kasih juga… karena begitu memaksa untuk memilikiku dulu."

Jimin hanya tertawa untuk kemudian mengklaim bibir _istri_ tercintanya, _ibu_ dari putra semata wayangnya yang kini tertidur lelap dan terbuai dalam mimpi indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **See you again in another fanfic!**_

* * *

 **(auror; semacam polisi kalau di dunia manusia.)**

* * *

 **Thanks to; Mochi Park. Dessy574.** kalau ada yg ga dimengerti, chap kemarin udah saya ubah dengan ditambahin istilah-istilahnya yaa **. syub0393.** wkwk pengennya juga bener-bener bikin yang ada perang-perang mantra. Tapi mungkin next time XD **. Dd.** sudah dilanjut ya. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan baca. Saya senang kalau kalimat yang saya pake gampang dipahami. Thanks for review. **Jimsnoona.** eak gantung. Eh, emang ya? Iya kali/? Biarkan saja yang menting akhirnya mereka ga 'gantung' lagi/? Calon novelis apaan. Ngeledek ah yuuu. **Guesteu.** saya fokus ke review 'enaena-nya ngena banget' Iya kah? Jadi malu/?. **viertwin.** yeay! Terima kasih sudah mampir~. **GithaAC.** yup. Mpregnya udah keliatan yaa. **Namicle.** nah iya. Makanya saya nyari banget kalau ada yg buat ff MinYoon/TaeKook/NamJin ABO verse di ffn. Tapi sayang jarang:( btw udah dilanjut ya. **peluke. Ilee.** sudah dilanjut ya. **Hantu Just In.** ini cuma twoshot kak. Udah tamat tuh wkwk. GA-nya nanti ya, kak. Ditunggu sajaa. **parasyub.** sudah dilanjut yaa. Udah ga gantung lg tuh MinYoonnya. **Herlina. reniependi07. shuu-ie.** previous chap udah saya tambahin istilah-istilahnya, dan chap ini juga. Semoga ga bingung lg yaa. **glowie93.** tadinya mau ngasih hint kalo Hosiki LDR-an sama samwan, tp gajadi deh. Wkwk. Iya, Yoongi mah emg nganu sekali klo dihadepin sama Jimin wkwk. Ini udah dilanjut yaa. **Lelakimkaaaaaa.** sudah kebaca siapa yg narik Yoongi, yaa. **AYP.** udah dilanjut yaa. **taehyunged.** udah dilanjut yaa. **haiiiii.** akhirnya ff ini dapat menerangi hari seseorang/? Daku terhuraaa/? **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha.** haghaghag. Sengaja bikin tempat ML mereka di lemari sapu XD. **PoppoMing.** boro-boro sambil nonton HarPot, ngelirik Draconya/? aja gabisa. Ini cuma twoshot ye. Jd gue ga punya utang again. Lu dulu traktir, dunds/? **BinnieHwan. minyoonlovers.** udah dilanjut yaa. **Cookie Kouki Cookies.** iya, jarang banget yg make tema ini kalau bukan ff pairing western:( Iya, VKook emg belum mate-an. Taehyung masih ingin menjaga Jungkookie-nya dengan caranya/? **shiroohan.** udah diapdet yaa. Istilah-istilahnya jg udah dimasukin semoga ga bingung lg. **naranari II.** yup! Its already Tuesday wkwk. Ini udah dilanjut ya, kaak. Ayo dong kak coba buat dgn settingan ala harpottt /siapague. **Hanami96. Woonie.** udah dilanjut yaa. **siscaMinstalove.** today is Jimsnoona's birthdaaay. Lets wish her a happy birthday~~/? **baepsaeya.** hola, nyiksa Jimin emg suatu kesenangan, tp mungkin next time wkwk. Terima kasih udah suka baca ff Yumi. Lavlav. **Kucing Gendut.** dimana saya bisa baca ff bts!harpotlife? Please, kindly tell me where can I read them? Btw ini udah dilanjut yaa. **jyr1.** sudah saya jelaskan di atas ya tentang ABO~ beserta istilah-istilah harpotnya. **ailiss.** udah dilanjut yaa. **Aqee137.** wkwk udah dilanjut yaa. Yoongi kalo cerita emg suka gitu/? **Indriswagirl412. EmaknyaJimin.** udah dilanjut yaa. **Dan juga untuk favers, followers maupun yang sedang baca sekarang. Lav.**


End file.
